Les Zamours
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tout est dans le titre xD Présence de YAOI et des séries de GX à Zexal ! Venez lire si vous l'osez et amusez-vous bien !


Petit mot de l'auteure : _*en peux plus mais fière de son délire*_ BONJOUR/BONSOIR CHERS AMIS ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris de conneries alors je reviens en force comme vous pourrez le constater en lisant ce qui suit ! Alors d'où est-ce que cette idée m'est venue ? Simplement comme bonjour, mes amours ! Il m'arrive parfois de zapper les chaînes dans le temps de midi et lorsque récemment, je suis tombée sur l'émission mentionnée dans ce délie, je me suis dis ceci : et si nos couples yaoi favoris participaient… ? xD Je m'en dirais pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce qui est sorti de mon esprit tordu et tortueux suite à cette réflexion ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas pour l'habituel coin des persos !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des persos en _italique_

\- descriptions attitudes ou actions en _*italique*_

* * *

 **Les Zamours**

* * *

 **Première Partie/Jeu n°1**

 **Emission spéciale "ukes"1/2**

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*mode présentatrice télé et gothique lolita_ * Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers amis ! Nous voici de retour pour notre émission : les Zamours.

 _*applaudissements dans le public*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*grand sourire*_ Nos premiers invités seront les personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh ! _*se met à ricaner*_ Et vous me connaissez bien entendu alors il y aura du YAOI !

 _*applaudissements et hurlements des yaoistes présents(es) dans le public*_

 _*soupirs désespérés des persos*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se tourne vers ses victimes avec un grand sourire*_ Faisons les présentations ! Sur le fauteuil numéro un de couleur rouge, Atem et Yûgi, les Rois du Jeu !

 _*les concernés font coucou aux spectateurs avec un sourire*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** * _gagatise en se dandinant*_ Sont t'y pas mignooooooooooooons !

 _*rires dans le public*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Ensuite, sur le fauteuil bleu, nous retrouvons notre cher _*ton légèrement ironique*_ Seto Kaiba et son adorable amant, Joey !

 _*Seto grogne et jette un regard froid sur l'assistance (particulièrement sur « la présentatrice ») alors que Joey fait des clins d'œil à tout va*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ignore complètement Seto*_ Puis les chouchous de la Duel Académie sur le fauteuil mauve, _*roulements de tambours*_ J'ai nommée Judai et Johan !

 _*deux grands sourires charmeurs de la part des tourtereaux et des évanouissements par hémorragies nasales dans le public (on se demande pourquoi xD)*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*continue son speech*_ Dans le fauteuil doré, Yusei et Jack ! Nos Turbos Duellistes favoris !

 _*Yusei rougit et Jack lance une œillade assassine aux spectateurs*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*tension à son comble*_ Et enfin, Yuma et Shark dans le fauteuil vert !

 _*Yuma fait un grand sourire et Shark s'en fout complètement*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*monte son micro devant sa bouche_ * Maintenant commençons le concours des Zamours ! Première épreuve ! Les « ukes » _*ricanements multiples_ * suivez-moi à l'écart, je vous prie !

 _*les dits ukes rougissent et fusillent la jeune femme du regard mais cette dernière s'en balance en ricanant*_

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sort ses fiches*_ Bien. Je vais vous posez six questions avec les réponses possibles et vous en choisirez une. Évidemment, vos amants devront réussir à choisir la bonne réponse et la montrez toute à l'heure et l'on inversera. Des questions ?

 _*signes négatifs de la part des « ukes »*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*en prend une au hasard et débute les hostilités*_ Première question : Vous participez à un tournoi en équipe et vous vous retrouvez à former un duo avec votre amant, quelle est votre réaction ? _*fait les numéros des questions avec ses doigts*_

1 : Vous êtes excité : Super c'est exactement ce que je voulais !

2 : Vous soupirez : Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ce tournoi va être court ?

3 : Vous êtes indifférent : Un tournoi reste un tournoi bien qu'avoir un équipier sur lequel on peut compter, c'est cool.

 _*silence, les concernés réfléchissent*_

 _*5 minutes plus tard*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*hausse un sourcil en sentant qu'elle va bien se marrer_ * Vos réponses ?

 **Yusei :** _*croise les bras*_ Difficile à dire. Pour moi, ce serait plus la deuxième.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** «Vous soupirez : Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ce tournoi va être court ? » ? _C'est clair que je le vois mal choisir la première…_

 **Yûgi :** _*ricane*_ Moi, je vois bien la première autant pour Judai que Yuma !

 **Yuma :** _*tout rouge*_ NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

 **Judai :** _*en train de bouffer et n'a rien suivi*_ Nani desuka ?

 _*Yusei soupire et Yûgi éclate de rire*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*soupire en pouffant*_ C'est pas gagné !

 **Joey :** _*se prend au jeu*_ Pour moi, la seconde. Sans hésiter !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ricane*_ Avec Seto, c'est obligé ! Vu qu'il ne pensera qu'au fait qu'il aura largement de te sauter dessus ensuite !

 **Joey :** _*tout rouge*_ TSUKIYOMI !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se marre et se reprend*_ Yûgi, ta réponse ?

 **Yûgi :** _*réfléchit de manière un peu hésitante*_ J'hésite entre la troisième et la première.

 **Les autres :** _*directs*_ La troisième.

 **Yûgi :** _*soupir*_ Ok…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*toute sourire*_ C'est noté ! _Ah la la, ça promet les prochaines questions…_

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*avale une gorgée de sa canette de cherry coc*_ Seconde question : Votre amant a semble-t-il égaré son disque de duel, comment réagit il ?

1 : Il grogne et jure comme un charretier : Mais où est donc passé ce p***** de disque ?!

2 : Il reste impassible et se met à chercher : Il est forcément quelque part.

3 : Il le prend à la rigolade : Mais où est-il donc parti se cacher … ?

 _*Joey se marre à la première réponse*_

 _*Yusei donne l'air de s'en foutre*_

 _*Yûgi réfléchit*_

 _*Judai et Yuma se sourient à la troisième possibilité*_

 _*5 minutes plus tard*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*imagine déjà les réponses*_ Alors les réponses ?

 **Joey :** _*directe, sans aucune hésitation*_ La première !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se retient difficilement de rire en imaginant la scène*_ Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là ! Et je ne dois pas être la seule ! _*jette un œil au public*_ _Mais c'est sûr qu'avec Seto, ça pouvait qu'être celle-là ! Hi hi !_

 _*ricanements dans le public*_

 **Yuma :** _*réfléchit*_ Bizarrement, j'hésite entre la première et la deuxième…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ricane en imaginant Shark chercher son disque de duel*_ La première aussi, je dirai avec ce Requin !

 _*Yuma pouffe de rire en hochant la tête, d'accord avec la présentatrice*_

 **Yusei :** Connaissant Jack, je dirai plutôt, la seconde. Il est plutôt du genre à garder son calme sur ce genre de truc.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sourire douteux*_ Seulement pour ce genre de chose ?

 **Yusei :** _*rougit d'un coup*_ TSUKIYOMI !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*l'ignore complètement*_ Et pour toi, Yûgi ?

 **Yûgi :** La deuxième.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Évidemment, un pharaon ne perd jamais son sang froid xD

 **Yûgi :** _*sourire qui en dit long*_ Ça, ça dépend pourquoi, ma chère !

 _*la présentatrice se marre comme une démente à cette réplique, bizarrement..*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Judai ?

 **Judai :** _*sourire amusé*_ La troisième !

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*regard lubrique qui ne trompe personne*_ Troisième question : Niveau fantasme… _*les ukes commencent à flipper…*_ Votre amant est-il … ?

1 : Sadomasochiste : c'est un dominateur incontesté et franchement ça lui va un peu trop bien…

2 : Inventif comme pas possible : il serait tenté de le faire dans un ascenseur, voyez le genre…

3 : Peu expansif : il préfère le mode «classique» mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vous faire perdre la tête à chacune de vos étreintes.

 _*Joey grimace à la première réponse*_

 _*Yusei lève les yeux au ciel*_

 _*Yûgi est tout gêné devant une question pareille même si cela ne l'étonne pas de la part de la folle qui leur sert d'auteure et de présentatrice*_

 _*Judai se gratte la nuque, en pleine réflexion*_

 _*Yuma soupire*_

 _*5 minutes plus tard*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ricane déjà avec un sourire pervers sur le visage*_ Alors les garçons, dites-nous tout…

 _*silence embarrassé*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Bon, alors je vais vous interroger moi-même ! _*sourire sadique*_ Joey… A toi, l'honneur !

 **Joey :** Ça, tu me le paieras, Tsuki… _*sans aucune hésitation*_ La première.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*éclate de rire*_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

 **Yûgi :** _*grimace*_ Wow… Je compatis, Joey…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se dirige vers sa seconde victime sans quitter son sourire*_ Et toi alors, mon petit Yûgi ?

 **Yûgi :** _*rouge comme une pivoine*_ J'hésite entre la première et la seconde en fait…

 _*l'auteure ricane comme une dingue sans se cacher, même pas surprise pour un sou*_

 **Judai :** _*bras croisés*_ Après ça dépend, est-ce que le Pharaon _*sourire moqueur*_ est du genre à être toute le temps dans le style de la première réponse ?

 **Yûgi :** _*toujours plus rouge*_ Euh… Pas tout le temps, non… Bon… Alors je dis, la seconde.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se reprend et essuie la bave qu'elle a au coin des lèvres*_ Bon ! Yusei ? Judai ?

 **Yusei :** _*direct*_ La deuxième aussi.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*hausse un sourcil*_ Pas la première ? Connaissant Jack, j'opterai plutôt pour celle-là.

 **Yuma :** _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Te connaissant, c'est clair ! Pour moi, je dirai la troisième.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*pas convaincue*_ Mouais…

 **Yûgi :** _*à Yusei*_ Vous avez des caractères plutôt affirmé tous les deux, non ? Du coup, c'est sûr que contrairement à Seto et Joey, ça doit être plus compliqué pour un jeu de domination.

 **Yusei :** _*à Yûgi*_ Exactement.

 **Judai :** _ *****_ _toujours en réfléchissant*_ Aller, je vais dire la troisième pour ma part !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*joint ses mains*_ Très bien ! Béni soit Yûgi et ses capacités pédagogiques ! Passons à la question suivante !

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime** **:** _*en peux plus de se retenir de rire en imaginant le tableau*_ Quatrième question : Vous êtes conviez à une fête costumée. Dans quel costume, votre amant est-il le plus canon, selon vous ?

1 : En Roi : parce que c'est comme ça et puis merde !

2 : En Aventurier : il kiff Indiana Jones ou c'est juste parce que le costume lui laisse une totale liberté de mouvement en lui moulant parfaitement les fesses.

3 : En Chevalier : mine de rien, une armure c'est classe et ça en jette à mort !

 _*bizarrement l'ambiance est moins lourde qu'à la question précédente*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se retient de ricaner_ * Alors, vos réponses ?

 **Yûgi, Yusei** et **Yuma** : _*sans réfléchir et en même temps*_ LA PREMIÈRE !

 **Joey :** _*se cache même pas*_ PFFFFFFFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Quelle synchronisation !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*même pas étonnée mais n'en peux plus de rire*_ C'est sûr qu'entre un Pharaon, un mec qui a un ego surdimensionné et un autre ancien Roi, la réponse était un peu trop facile xD Et pour toi, Joey ?

 **Joey :** _*hésite*_ A vrai dire, je vois deux possibilités en fait, la première et la troisième… Mais vu qu'il était un Grand-Prêtre en Égypte Ancienne, on va dire la troisième !

 **Judai :** _*se marre mais commence à baver en imaginant le délire*_ En aventurier pour Johan, sans hésiter !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*toute contente*_ Très bien, tout est noté ! Nous terminerons notre série de question après une brève page de publicité.

oOoOoOo

Page de publicité !

Nouveau tournoi ! Inscription à la Kaiba Corp. Organisateur : Seto Kaiba.

Venez nombreux ! –Makuba Kaiba.

Illusion Industries : Parution des nouvelles cartes collection Ancienne Egypte prévue pour le x/yy/zzzz - cartes dessinées par lui-même !

Dossiers compromettants recherchés - Vous adresser à la Maîtresse Démoniaque pour infos complémentaires !

~Jungle de la reprise de l'émission~

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se lisse la tignasse et reprend le micro_ * Nous voici de retour pour les dernières questions avant de passer aux réponses des semes ! _*se tournent vers les ukes qui attendent les fameuses questions avec anxiété…*_ Cinquième question : Pour votre anniversaire de mise en couple, votre amant veut vous faire plaisir. Comment s'y prend-t-il ?

1 : Soirée en amoureux et en grande pompes, s'il vous plaît : jet privé, dîné aux chandelles et nuit torride, le tout dans un endroit de rêve !

2 : Virée à deux à moto et soirée romantique, isolés dans un endroit que vous appréciez particulièrement tous les deux.

3 : Spéciale cocooning : au chaud dans votre nid d'amour rien qu'à vous, portables, fixes et ordinateurs éteints histoire qu'on vous foute une paix royale !

 _*Joey retient difficilement un ricanement devant la première réponse*_

 _*Yusei de même que le blond mais se retient un peu mieux*_

 _*Yuma sourit à la deuxième réponse*_

 _*Judai se marre*_

 _*Yûgi pouffe plus discrètement mais rigole quand même*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*après quelques minutes*_ Alors ? Vos réponses ? _Oh je sens que ça va être drôle !_

 **Yusei** et **Yuma :** _*directement sans réfléchir*_ La deuxième !

 **Les autres présents :** _On s'en serait doutés…_

 **Joey :** _*éclate de rire*_ Non mais t'es sérieuse à poser une question si évidente ?! La première évidemment !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*lui tire la langue de manière très mature #ironie*_ Je t'emmerde mon cher, je fais ce que je veux ! Yûgi-chan ?

 **Yûgi :** _*tout gêné*_ La troisième…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sourire machiavélique*_ Oh oh ! Vas falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça…

 **Judai :** _*intervient avant que la conversation ne parte encore plus en vrille*_ La troisième aussi pour moi !

 _*exclamations de gagatisation parmi le public même si une bonne partie est déçue de ne pas avoir plus de détails croustillants*_

oOoOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*pause de diva*_ Nous y voilà, cher public, chères yaoistes et chers invités ! En avant pour la dernière question ! _*musique de suspens*_ Afin de finir en beauté, lorsque votre cher et tendre a-t-il un «péché mignon» vous concernant… Si oui, est-il… ?

1 : Corporel : il s'agit d'une partie précise de votre anatomie… _*regard qui en dit long*_

2 : Vestimentaire : une certaine tenue met toujours le feu aux poudres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

3 : Vous tout simplement.

 _*les cinq sont aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres*_

 _*la présentatrice se marre comme une folle en se tenant les cotes en attendant les réponses de ses invités*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se reprend difficilement*_ Alors, messieurs qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça ?

 **Joey :** _*tousse*_ La première…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*regard qui en dit long avec un sourire lubrique*_ Hum hum… Quelle partie ?

 **Joey :** _*détourne les yeux*_ Ma chute de reins…

 _*la présentatrice éclate de rire*_

 _*Yûgi lance un regard compatissant à son ami*_

 **Yûgi :** _*joues écarlates*_ La seconde… Une tenue de Reine d'Égypte…

 _*des évanouissements, des gloussements hystériques et des hémorragies nasales menant aux évanouissements retentissent dans le public*_

 **Judai :** _*ricane*_ On voit la proportion de yaoistes ici !

 _*un gros OUI e fait entendre du public*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sourire qui en dit long*_ Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonnes pas ? Judai ?

 **Judai :** _*pas peu fier de le dire tout haut*_ La deuxième avec mon amure d'Ultime Souverain !

 _*nouveaux évanouissements dans le public*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*lâche un rire*_ Faudra tout me dire en aparté, mon cher !

 **Judai :** Compte-là dessus et boit de l'eau claire !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*hausse un sourcil suggestif*_ Yusei ?

 **Yusei :** _*sans hésiter une seconde*_ La dernière.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Évidemment ! _*reporte son attention sur Yuma*_ Alors, le plus jeune maintenant !

 **Yuma :** _*tout rouge*_ Euh… La dernière aussi !

 _*la présentatrice termine de noter les réponses de ses invités en ricanant comme une folle*_

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*toute contente d'elle-même*_ Bien, mes chers amis ! Nos six questions sont terminées, je vous invite donc à rejoindre vos chers et tendres ! Nous allons bientôt passés à la seconde partie de cette partie sur les «ukes» dans laquelle nos semes vont devoir deviner les réponses que nos soumis chéris nous ont donnés précédemment et cela sans faire de fautes, croyez-moi, ça promet !

oOoOoOo

 **A Suivre…**

* * *

 **Coin des persos**

 _*super fière de son délire wtf mais se protège au cas où*_

Yûgi : _*ne sait pas comment réagir après avoir lu ça*_ …

 _*Bakura Roi des Voleurs, Marek et pleins d'autres sont soient morts de rire, perplexes ou complètement blasés*_

 _*Seto est étrangement content*_

 _*Atem se retient de partir en un monstrueux fou-rire*_

 _*Johan et Chad sont littéralement k.o par ricanements intempestifs et incontrôlables*_

 _*Yuma s'est volatilisé tout comme Shark… Bizarre, bizarre…*_

Joey : _*extrêmement choqué*_ Alors là… Elle a atteint le Level Up "Démoniaque" du baromètre du wtf !

Aster : _*hoche la tête*_ Ca va être dur de faire pire…

Kaito : _*soupir*_ Je ne parierai pas là-dessus pour ma part !

Moi : _*s'éponge le front et applique une bonne crème sur ses mains*_ Pfiou ! Il a été long à finir ce premier chapitre !

Joey : _*tout pâle d'un coup*_ Attends ! Me dis pas…

Moi : _*a sa tête d'Hiruma qui prépare un mauvais coup*_ Oh que si, mon cher ! J'y compte bien !

Tous les rescapés de l'épidémie de fous-rires : OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


End file.
